Silver and Silent Tears
by Paine Falis
Summary: When a friendly date turns into much more, how can two co-soldiers work without being distracted? And what happens when that love is torn apart by jealousy and kidnapping? Disaster, twists, turns, and love awaits.
1. Chapter 1

It began with a normal day in Central. A phone going off, orders being given, and of course, loads and loads of paperwork. The weather outside had not been kind. Thunder and continuous rain poured, sometimes causing the lights to go on and off. Colonel Mustang groaned," How much longer can this day go on!"

"Oh Colonel, stop complaining. It's not like this job is killing you. Here, by all means, I'll finish your paperwork if you'd like me to." Riza Hawkeye offered.

"Ah, well if you insist Lieutenant. Remind me to reward you later, I think I'm going to head out for a drink at the bar. Will you be alright here by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes sir, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You go on and have fun. I'm used to doing so much paperwork. Have a fun night sir. I'll see you tomorrow." She kept her head focused on her work as she waved him off with her hand.

Roy shrugged and walked out. It was already beginning to turn into dusk, and everyone was turning out early due to the weather and the trouble with the electricity. On his way out he ran into Jean Havoc, his second Lieutenant," Hey Colonel. Are you turning in already?"

"Yeah, been a long day. I think I'm gonna have a drink with the new girl there at the bakery. She's quite adorable."

"Oh, you mean Kelsey?" he chuckled," Good luck with her sir. I've been hearing rumors that she's a lesbian."

"Oh really now? Hm. . .well now that sounds like an adventure. Thanks for the tip Havoc. See you tomorrow."

Havoc stood there dumbfounded, how is it that the Colonel can have such luck with any kind of lady? Wasn't he attractive as well? His confidence slightly bruised, he walked into the Colonels office, and saw Hawkeye still sitting there, her desk piled high with paperwork.

"Hey Hawkeye. You doing the Colonels work again?"

She nodded," Yes, it seems as if the Colonel wanted some time off, so I decided to relieve him of his work."

"Don't you ever think you could use some time off? It always seems that your always here late at night, doing other peoples work."

"By other peoples, do you mean yours and Breda's?"

"Er. . ." he sighed," Not really. . .Anyway, would you like some help there?"

She smiled up at him," That would be nice."

Havoc returned the smile, and took a seat next to her while she divided the papers in half. Havoc had always been slightly attracted to her. She was often thought of as tomboyish. Her voice wasn't soft and high pitched like most women, and she didn't dress like others, but its not like her military garb helped. He had seen her out of uniform before, and he had to admit she had a nice figure. He was just never that attracted to her to ever think about making a move. She was his superior, and well, like any other women, he knew she belonged to the Colonel. He sighed after about 10 papers," Hey Hawkeye," he summed up the courage to finally ask," Why do you wade on the Colonel hand and foot? I mean, we can all tell how you feel, but he still continues to treat you like dirt."

Riza stopped signing for a brief second, and looked up, and smiled a sincere smile at Havoc, one that she rarely smiles," I do what I do, because I care very deeply towards him. I know that he does not love me, but I don't mind. It's all I can do to try and keep him safe, and try and make him happy. If taking his paperwork, or if ever, the blame, I shall do it in a heartbeat. But I do sometimes feel. . .that perhaps there is better out there for me, and I shouldn't keep waiting on the Colonel." She continued on her paperwork, furiously signing them.

Havoc nodded, and continued his work. He was finally halfway through his, when he stopped, and noticed that Hawkeye was too deep in her work to notice him looking at her. She had her thick coat off, and her large bosom was clearly seen through her tight shirt. He swallowed hard. He looked at her soft face, and she was clearly noted that she did not resemble a tomboy. Her cherry wood eyes were so beautiful, even when they were focused on measly work. Her blond hair was so neatly tucked in her pin, and it screamed softness. But he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, or even making a move towards her. He shook his head, and continued his work.

Riza had felt Havocs eyes on her, but she paid no attention to it. She thought to herself,' Well he is good looking, if only he'd quit those damn cigarettes.' She was never attracted to Havoc before. She was so in love with Mustang, she had forgotten to look around for other men. She chuckled in her mind. Since when was Havoc ever a thought in her head? His hair was so golden, and his smile was friendly and warm. He had a nice body, though his skills with women were extremely poor. She often found herself wondering why his luck was so bad. She smiled,"Say Havoc. . .Why are your skills with women so poor?"

He looked up and laughed," Well when you compete with a man like the Colonel, it's kind of hard for women to find men like me attractive. I'm just a soldier in the military. I'm not an alchemist, and well I guess you can say my personality is sort of bland."

She shakes her head," No I don't think thats it." she decided to be bolder than she usually was," I think its the fact that the Colonel is jealous that your able to find such pretty women, so he feels the need to take them for himself."

Havoc looked up at her, half surprised," Uh, I guess. . . Huh, I've never thought of it like that before. . ." he chuckled," Thanks Hawkeye. That actually made me feel a little bit better about myself." he grinned.

She smiled, and continued her work. She did want some time off too, or at least be able to go home early. She sighed," I guess I have been doing to much paperwork." she shook her hand.

"How long have you been doing these?"

"Nearly all day. It seems that this weather has made everyone go home early, and well. . . seeing as I have nothing else to do, I decided to stay in and finish up." she sighed.

"Oh I see. . ." Havoc frowned slightly. ' Poor Hawkeye, it seems like she never gets out. She's always stuck in this office, doing the Colonel's work, seeing as the guy is so damn lazy.' He wondered if she would say yes, if he decided to ask her out for dinner. He'd never once made a move on her, but was this really considered a move? Or was it just being polite and asking a friend out to dinner? He shrugged," Hey, well do you wanna have dinner with me? I mean, you rarely have time for yourself. . ." he swallowed hard.

Riza paused, and she felt a small smirk growing on her face," Actually, that sounds quite lovely." she turned, and smiled. Havoc returned the smile," So what should we do with these papers?"

She shrugged," Well, the Colonel needs to man up, and start doing his own work. Leave them on his desk, I'm sure he'll attend to that matter in the morning." she grabbed her coat, and her small purse. Havoc stood by the door, and off they went.

"Do you mind if we stop by my apartment really quick? I'd like to change out of these clothes." Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Havoc lit up a smoke, and Hawkeye slightly frowned," Do you always smoke those?"

"It helps me relax. . . But I do guess its a pretty bad habit, but I just think its to much of a hassle to try and quit." Jean shrugged.

"I suppose. Did you ever stop to think that maybe women reject you, because you smoke?"

"No, I never thought that. . ." he stared off into the sky, giving her suggestion complete focus. He had to admit, smoking was a pretty disgusting habit. It made him smell, and it was aging him faster than everyone else. He tried to stop once before, but the addiction was so strong he began going through withdrawls, and finally had to have a smoke. Ever since then, he hasn't tried to quit again," I guess I could give it another shot. . ."

"Hm?" Riza asked.

"Oh, quitting cigarettes. I tried a while back, and lets just say it didn't turn out well." he smiled sheepishly.

"I see, well thats too bad now. I think you'd be much more attractive if you quit." she smirked.

Havoc felt a quiver down his spine," Uh. . .you think so?"

"Mm. . ." she stopped," This is it. I'll be just a few minutes." she grabbed her keys," Come in."

Jean took one last poof of his smoke, and tossed it. Her apartment was quite huge. There were only a few apartments this big, and he guessed the rent had to be pretty high. Inside, her walls were painted a soft lilac blue, giving it a cool feeling, yet at the same time it felt welcoming. She had two large sofas, which were a soft brown leather. He took a seat in one, as Riza left to her bedroom to change. He continued to look about her quarters, the floor was a neat checkered pattern, and she had a few paintings of flowers, and the sea. Over in the corner was Black Hayate's dish, and he wondered,' Hey, where's the mutt?'. Seeming to hear his thoughts, the dog popped in through his doggy door, and gave a welcoming bark. Havoc smiled," Heya boy."

Riza began going through her closet, trying on blouses, or a nice simple dress. She snarled," I need some new clothes." Why was she getting so upset that she couldn't find anything that flattered her? It is Havoc, her co-worker, her subordinate. Its not like it was a date. . . She sighed, picking up a red dress, with orange, pink, and white flowers. She began to remove her top, than her pants. She decided to let her hair loose letting it fall around her shoulders. She stared at herself in the mirror," I never noticed how I look without my uniform on..." she smirked slightly," Not bad Riza..." She threw on the dress, and a pair of small heels. She sprayed a small amount of perfume on, and she headed out to the living room.

"Hey, you look great." Havoc smiled.

"Thank you. Have you decided on a place?"

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' we can try Chateau Felicity. I hear its pretty nice inside there. I've always wanted to go in, but it's sort of embarassing when you've got no one else with you."

Riza smiled,"Sounds lovely. Shall we go?" she turned and poured a little bit of kibble in Black Hayate's dish, and they were off. Havoc felt slightly awkward next to Hawkeye, she was wearing a dress, and they were heading into a semi fancy restaurant, and he was still in his military garb. His baggy blue pants, and combat boots weren't exactly the picture of fancy. He grumbled," Now I feel like changing. . ."

Hawkeye chuckled," Well I suppose so, after all it is a fancy restaurant. I don't mind waiting."

"You sure? I don't want to feel like I'm slowing this night down."

She shrugged," I'm sure."

"Well my house is just a few blocks away, so it won't take long."

Luckily the rain had ceased once they left the office. They continued their walk, chatting, and sharing some friendly laughs. Nearing his house, they just so happened to bump into the Colonel and his "dates". " Oh, hey Jean. You remember Kelsey. This is her girlfriend Anna."

Anna was very cute, her eyes a soft green, and her hair were small curls of black and brown,"Why hello Jean. I hear you've been making moves on my girlfriend. . ." she accused straight away.

Jean didn't know what to say, both girls were hanging onto the Colonels arms," Uh. . . well they weren't really moves just uh. . . friendly gestures."

Kelsey was blond, with blue eyes," Please do not lie to my girlfriend. I'd greatly appreciate it if you stay away from my bakery."

Roy just smiled," Now now ladies, there's no need to be so angry. After all, Jean hardly knows what to do with such beautiful women."

Like a blow to his stomach, Havoc went silent. Put down by two cute women, and his superior was making everything so much worse. If he weren't a man, he'd be bawling right now. He felt so tempted to punch his superior, to show him he is more manly then they know, but he didn't feel like risking being burnt to a crisp.

Hawkeye cleared her throat," Well, here I was thinking you were at the bar Colonel. I was assuming you'd be so kind enough as to drop back in and help your first Lieutenant, but apparently, you've found more important matters. I don't see how two little whores are a wonderful evening out. You're not even man enough to take a lady out to eat, yet, all your good for is sex. And you say Havoc doesn't know what to do, well I believe he does. He's man enough to take a lady out to dinner, man enough to try and impress a girl. Instead of throwing on a false ego, he tries to show them who he really is. So Colonel, you've paper work back at the office. I've finished all my work. I suggest you go and finish it, less you be court martialed for not doing your work. I believe those papers were quite important. So if you'll excuse us sir, we've got plans."

Anna stepped forward," How dare you insult the Colonel, and my girlfriend! Who in the hell do you think you are!"

Roy slightly coughed," Uh. . . Anna, ladies, I believe -"

Anna lunged forward with a slap, but Riza side stepped her and pulled her pistol from her purse. Anna turned and screamed as 4 bullets whizzed past her head and into a trees bark across the street," I suggest you back off Anna. I am the Hawks Eye, and if you truly want a fight, I'll be more than happy to oblige."

Anna ran to Kelsey and began to cry, while the Colonel loked irritated," First Lieutenant! I'd rather have you not assault my dates!"

Riza shot two more towards the Colonels head, as he felt them whiz past he knew he better keep quiet. Even being her superior, he knew better than to mess with her," Come on ladies. I need to drop you off. . . and finish my work. . ."

They left with the girls still whimpering. Havoc still had a hurt look on his face, his pride once more insulted. 'Why do I even try. . . No women find me attractive. . .'

"Havoc." Riza said in a stern yet caring tone," Don't mind the Colonel. That is how he gets his women by insulting other men. He knows how you feel and he just likes to make some people feel bad. Jean, you're an attractive man, don't let the Colonel put you down. I can see what your worth. . ."

He shrugged," My house is just a few houses down. . ." he sighed hurtfully," Shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

He let Riza in and he left to his own bedroom. Riza sat on his sofa, it was soft and very luxurious. His walls were a pale brown and it felt plain, yet it had a homey touch. His floor was made of carpet, a dark blue with black diamond shapes. He only had two pictures hanging, one was abstracted, yet it resembled a lonely women looking out to sea, the other was assuming to be a picture of his family. She could hear the tick tock of his clock, and the minutes began to seep by. She knocked on his door, and out came a quite dashing man. He wore a button up collared shirt, that was a lavender color, and black slacks. He combed his hair back, and he looked completely different.

"Wow, you look very handsome Havoc. . ." Riza said with almost a whisper to it.

"Thanks, I was thinking about what you told me, and what the Colonel told me, and well. . . I decided your right, and well. . . I dressed up."

She chuckled," Well, I'm very impressed."

He held out his arm,"Shall we?"

Riza was glad she was able to pull Havoc out of his little depressed state, after all whats dinner with someone who's unwilling to talk? On their way there, they happened to be complimented by a few old folks," My don't you two make a cute couple. Isn't that right dearie?" an old women asks her husband," Whats that? Oh yes, yes quite cute."

The old women smiled," Well, I wish you two the best of luck. Good day" she grabbed her husbands arm, and off they went. Havoc and Hawkeye looked at each other and laughed. It seems that this day would turn out nice after all. They arrived at the restaurant and it stood up to its reputation.

It was huge, and a live orchestra was playing for its guests. The floor was a delicate pearl color, with a pale reddish color for the walls. The tables were covered in a white cloth and black napkins. The guests were dressed in semi to formal gowns, and the men were dressed in tuxedos, or a nice collared shirt.

"Good thing we changed." Havoc laughed.

"Good evening. A table for two?" the host asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." smiled Hawkeye.

"Please follow me, I've never seen such an adorable couple before."

Riza could feel herself blushing, did her and Havoc really make that cute of a couple? 'I can't believe I was waiting so long on the Colonel. . . I guess I can do a lot better than him.'

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" the host asked as he showed them their table.

"A bottle of wine please, that would do nicely." Havoc smiled.

"Certainly, and which would you prefer? We have Franz, White Zinfandel, and Alma den."

"The Alma den."

"Lovely. Here are your menus, I will be back shortly with your drinks, and I'll take your orders." The host smiled and walked off.

"Well, order anything you like Riza. I'll treat." Jean smiled.

"Thank you for this evening tonight Jean. . ."

"Heh, don't mention it. You deserve it, I mean. . . you work so hard, and no one ever thanks you for it."

She smiled warmly, and Havoc returned the smile. They opened their menus, and began looking for a meal that seemed appetizing. It was getting close to winter time, and the weather today had made it pretty chilly. The band began to ask for some tables in the middle of the restaurant to move, as a dance was getting ready to take place.

"And are we ready?" the waiter returned, and placed a chilled bottle of wine down, with two glasses.

"Yes, I'll have the Caesar salad, with a small bowl of Clam Chowder." Riza said as she handed her menu to the waiter.

"And you sir?"

"Yeah, I'll have the steak, with a side order of vegetables."

"Thank you." the waiter took the menus and walked off.

Havoc poured wine for the two of them, and as their meals came the two began to strike up interesting conversations. They talked about what made them first join the military and how training had gone. Another conversation about the Colonels pompous ass, and they enjoyed a good laugh about he would most likely end up alone and bald. Another cup of wine had made 4 glasses to the both of them, and both were beginning to feel extremely relaxed and warm. They began to divulge into deeper conversations, about dramatic events in their life, or the horrors they had seen during their military battles. Dates that had gone wrong, crushes, and broken hearts. Another cup. 5 cups. A romantic song came on, and Havoc and Riza began to feel as if there might be some slight connection between them.

"Hey Riza, would you like to dance?" Havoc stood and gave out his hand to her," Come on, I know you can do it."

Riza chuckled nervously," I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer. . ." she hesitated as she put her palm in his. Havoc smiled, and pulled her up. The wine had slightly thrown off her balance, and she stumbled into his arms.

Jean laughed as the wine was beginning to affect him as well," Here I'll show you how. . ." He wrapped a hand around her waist, and the other held her hand. Instinctively, Riza put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

They started off slowly, as Riza tried to match his steps. ' Does he always treat women this way?' she wondered,' If that's the case, then why is he so bad with them. . . This is wonderful. . . I've never felt this way before. . .'

The song finished, and was replaced with a faster paced song," Lets try this one too!" Havoc laughed. Riza joined in, and they danced around the floor, as she was finally loosening up and getting the hang of dancing.

They laughed as they took seats, and Jean poured another glass of wine," That was great."

"Yes that was. . . I never knew I could move that way before." she chuckled.

They finished the bottle, and paid their ticket. On their way home, Riza and Havoc took turns stumbling and laughing as one tried to balance the other. They each found each others hands wandering, and finding the correct holding. Riza would now and than feel herself blush as his hands accidentally brushed against her bum, or her lower back. Either the wine was letting her feel fine enough to let him touch her, or she really didn't care that he was.

"Well, I'll walk you home." Jean offered.

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly capable of walking myself, though it looks like you could use some help." she joked.

They continued to stumble, and still they had many conversations to keep them occupied, until they finally reached Havoc's house,"Well, here we -" Riza's sentence was cut off as Jean lurched forward and began to kiss her deeply.

She felt her heart begin to beat faster, and she didn't know whether to slap, or kiss him back. Her hand slightly hovered towards her pistol, but she dropped her hand and began to kiss him. He wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her even closer into the kiss, as she put her hands on his face. Somehow they got the door open, without either one noticing. They began to cop each other, as they inched closer and closer to his king sized sofa. It was a futon, and it opened up to a surprisingly luxorious bed. It was soft, and she laid down as Havoc crawled on top of her, and began to kiss her neck and chest.

She felt his hands wander, and she shuddered, as it had been a long while since she had last been touched. Havoc looked her in her eyes, and they both smiled. A smile of drunken euphoria, and yet, they both knew deep inside they wanted each other. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Riza continued to shudder as Jean continued to tease and find her sensitive areas. His blonde stubbles could be felt as he kissed her neck, and gently bit it. That caused shivers to shoot down her spine and she pressed her hands into his shoulders. Jean felt himself grow harder and harder with each shudder she gave. It was amazing to him that he was hearing his superior moan, and that it was him doing this and not Mustang. He began to slip her dress's straps further and further down. At last he exposed her breasts, and he could hardly control himself. After all, he was a sucker for large breasted women. . .

Riza felt so unlike herself. She knew she was acting out of character, and that she was beginning to feel used to the idea of men fearing her. But for some reason, the lust was just to much to handle, or maybe that years and years of holding it in, finally caused her to snap. She just wanted him, and for now, no one else. Mustang was a memory in the past, and for some strange reason, Havoc was all that mattered right now. She sat up and began to unbutton Jeans shirt.

Beneath that, was an incredibly beautiful body. He was in shape, and surprisingly bore a six pack. His pecks stood out and he looked so delicious to her. She stole a quick glance at his package and she felt her insides grow wetter and warmer. Jean looked at her staring and pushed her back down on the bed. To her, it felt nice to feel a mans strength in bed. She was after all, feared by nearly everyone, and yet tonight Havoc seemed to be in control, and to her that didn't matter at all.

She felt his tongue tease her breasts, and she moaned quietly as he began to suck on them, and gently nip them. He rised back up, and began the same nipping and sucking on her neck. Hawkeye began to feel as if she couldn't take it any longer. She wanted him now. ' Oh god, enough teasing already. . . I'm going crazy!' He smiled as he knew she was getting impatient.

He removed her entire dress, and beheld adorable pink panties. He smiled lustfully, and removed them slowly. He pushed her thighs apart and kissed her naval and worked his way down. Riza jumped as she felt his cool tongue pass over her entire slit. She had forgotten how wonderful sex felt, and she grabbed his hair. Jean raised a hand and gripped her breast and squeezed it off and on, as he continued his assault on her vagina. She moaned, and yelped as he bit her sensitive area. He finally sat up and removed his pants, and Hawkeye got a good glance at his tool.

It was quite large, and it looked so incredibly hard. She felt herself longing, and begging for it. Havoc finally spoke," Are you ready. . .?"

"Y-yes. . ." she groaned," Hurry. . ."

Jean smiled and pressed his penis against her opening. He positioned her legs, and pushed inside her. She yelled loudly, and she grabbed his waist. Havoc began at a regular pace, loving how tight she was. Riza groaned and moaned, much to Havocs delight. He began to pick up pace, and he began to go harder and faster, until she was screaming," Oh god, don't stop!"

Jean and Riza took turns changing positions, and hearing each other moan and gasp was so enthralling. They continued for a long while into the night, until they finished. Riza smiled, and she felt her eyes go dreary," Jean, that was amazing. . ."

"Riza. . . I love you. . ." he mumbled.

"I love you too. . ."

They feel asleep in each others arms, and though they knew that what they had done was wrong, they couldn't care less. Tonight all that mattered was his happiness, and hers.

When morning came, neither could believe what had happened. . .

"Did. . . we really do it. . .?" Havoc asked nervously.

"I believe so. . ." Hawkeye said slowly and quietly.

"I - I wore a condom right?"

"I don't remember."

"Do you remember what. . . I said last night?"

"Did you mean it?" asked Riza who was beginning to sound both angry and sad at once.

"I never realized how I felt about you. . . I mean, I was afraid to make a move because I knew you loved the Colonel, and well. . . I always thought he loved you too. Then the more I thought about it, I realized I did have feelings for you. . . So yeah, I meant it. . ."

"Havoc. . . We can't be in a relationship, you do realize that correct?" she said sternly.

"Yeah, but I think its crap that Military personnel can't date each other!"

"It interfers in the office and on the field."

"Can't we just keep it a safe secret?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to lose my job."

"Neither do I. . ."

They kissed once more, and they sat together, and Havoc put his hand on Riza's lower stomach," I really do hope I wore a condom. . . Cuz, we're screwed if I didn't. . ."

Riza gave him a sharp look," For your sake, you better hope you did. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

As Riza began to prepare coffee, Jean walked in the room with a relaxed smile," Well good news is, I found the condom, so no worries there. . ."

"Yes, that's good to hear."

"Well, I can go ahead and finish up the coffee. You can use my shower, its the third door on the right." said Havoc as he began to look for the filters.

"Ok, thanks. What time do you have to be at the office?" she asked.

"Hm. . ." Jean looked up at the clock," Its 8:00 right now. . . I think the report said 1100 hours."

"Very well, I'm do back at 1200 hours. . ."

"Do you think the Colonel will know what we did?"

Riza chuckled," Just act normal, and he'll never know. And besides, that man doesn't own me. So I may do as I please."

"Well, I'll start breakfast."

Riza walked into his shower, and noticed he had bubble bath. She laughed to herself," A man who enjoys bubble baths. . . how interesting." She filled up the tub, and as she waited, she once more began to eye herself in the mirror. She turned and looked at the tattoo on her back, and sighed," I wonder if anyone has seen this thing. . . Jean couldn't possibly have seen it. He was too drunk to notice any faults if I had them. . . "

She lowered herself into the tub, and she let herself relax," This feels great." She smiled and washed her body. She laid back and felt her smile faintly disappearing," Do I love Havoc? Or did I lie without noticing. . . How can we say its love, when we haven't been dating. I feel as though he didn't mean it, and I also feel like I don't either. . ." She sighed and let her mind slip into nothing.

Havoc was sitting at the table calmly sipping his coffee, when he sighed," I'm not so sure how I feel about all of this. . ."

The time was now 9:00, when he finally heard the bathroom door open. Riza sat and drank her coffee, her hair was still down and she was wearing one of Havoc's shirts. Jean chuckled," Hey thats my shirt."

"Oh, yeah I didn't have my uniform here, and well, my dress isn't clean, so I had to borrow a shirt. . ."

They ate breakfast in somewhat of a silence, since neither of them knew what to say. What had been done was done, and what had been said couldn't be taken back. The silence was becoming to much for one another to handle, when Jean stood and stretched," Well I think I'm gonna start getting ready for work. Do you need a ride back home?"

"I believe I can walk. I put my dress in the steamer, so it should be ready in a few minutes. You go ahead and shower or what ever it is that you need to do. I'll just see you at work." Hawkeye said finishing her last cup of coffee.

Havoc scratched his head," You sure? I mean its no trouble. . ."

Riza just smiled," I'm sure."

He shrugged and headed off to his bedroom to find a change of clothes and to better think of the situation that they had gotten themselves into. Riza let herself out, and she walked down the bright streets of a new morning. As she reached her apartment, an excited Hayate ran up to her, happy to see his master," Hi boy. Were you a good dog last night?"

Hayate wagged his tail and barked happily. Riza smiled and she began to get into her uniform, today seemed that it would go good, and no hassle would come from Mustang or any other officer. Everyone in Central began to prepare for their normal day of outings, errands, and military work.

As Riza walked in she noticed the Colonel had a slight irritated look upon his face. His other subordinates were sitting, gossiping, and laughing like any other day. Havoc was there, his usual ciggarette in his mouth, and he regarded her with a 'hey' in his eyes.

"Good morning everyone." she said calmly as she took her seat.

"Morning Lieutenant." Falman smiled," How was your evening?"

"It was quite nice. Havoc treated me to a lovely dinner, and than I got back to my apartment to let Hayate out. How was yours?"

"It was actually -" Falman was cut off by a knock on the door.

In walked Furher Bradley," Why good morning. Lovely day isn't it?

Scrambling from their seats, they all stood and saluted,"Sir!"

"Sir, what brings you here?" Mustang asked still saluting.

Bradley laughed," At ease soldiers. . . I was mearly here to inform you that a few towns down, there have been reports of murders by possible chimeras, also there has been word of a Homunculus helping the chimeras. I need a small group of soldiers to head down there and investigate. Mustang, I trust you will choose your group well, come to my office when you're all set." He smiled and walked out.

"Sir!" Mustang yelled. He sat," Chimeras and a Homunculus. . . Well now, this sounds like fun. . ." Another knock came from his door, and Mustang already knew who was behind that door," HEY COLONEL!" screamed Edward Elric," How's your pompous ass doing this morning?" Ed smiled.

Everyone smiled slightly and shook their heads while Mustang just snorted," Ah Fullmetal, good timing. The Furher was just here, and he gave word of some Chimeras attacking our neighboring town Derith."

Ed's smile faded," Chimeras?"

Alphonse sighed," Why are people still experimenting with alchemy in such a way. . .?"

"There was also word of a Homunculus being seen there as well." Hawkeye added.

"What? . . ." Ed scratched his head irritated.

"Listen Fullmetal, I know you have some experience fighting them, and well. . . as much as I hate to say it, we're going to need your help. I'd prefer if Alphonse stayed behind, along with Falman and Fury. Havoc, Breda, and Hawkeye, I'll need you three to come with me."

"Yes sir." they saluted. Ed sat down next to Al," I'm getting really tired of all this. . ." Al sighed," Me too brother. I just want all of this to be over, I miss my body, and I want to see you with your arm and leg. . ."

Hawkeye stood beside them," Just give it time boys, and you'll find it. . ."

Mustang returned with directions, and he waved his hand for his handful of soldiers to follow him. They got into a large military van, and off they were. Hawkeye was driving as usual, with Mustang by her side, and behind Breda, Havoc, and Ed. Mustang was deep in thought, while Ed and Breda slept. Havoc and Riza met eyes in the review mirror, and they smiled. Maybe it was love after all. . .

"Hawkeye, take a left here, and we should be there in about 30 minutes." Mustang said, still wondering what mayhem awaited them at Derith.

At last they arrived, and they saw that everything looked right. Nothing seemed to be off about the town. Everyone stepped down," Sir, are you sure this is the right place?" Havoc asked, already lighting up a smoke.

Hawkeye frowned and shook her head slightly. Havoc slowly looked at the cigarrette in his mouth and spit it out, knowing his new possible love did not like that habit.

"Yeah, I'm sure. . ."

"But still something doesn't feel right here. . ." Breda shivered.

"What do you mean? Are you being superstitious again?" Mustang sighed.

"No sir. He's right. It does feel like something isn't right here. There are no townsfolk outside. And the air is very still." Hawkeyes eyes gazed around the empty town

"Perfect recipe for a surprise attack." Ed growled.

"Lets just proceed with caution, we have to see if anyone is here." Mustang led, while the rest followed behind in absolute silence. They listened for danger, or any noise that sounded out of the ordinary. There were no animals about, not even a single bird call. At last a small breeze swept through the town and Mustang met eyes with his soldiers, telling them to ready their guns for anything.

They wandered the town keeping their eyes peeled, but nothing could be found. Mustang growled,"What the hell is going on here?"

Breda shivered,"As much as I hate to say it, we may have to split up."

"Right. Everyone just be on guard. Breda, Havoc, and Ed take that side. Check every nook and craney. Lieutenant, you come with me." Mustang motioned for them to split. Havoc caught Rizas eyes and nodded for her to be careful.

When the other group was out of sight, Mustang turned,"What did you do on that date Lieutenant?"

Riza stared back at him baffled by his sudden outburst,"I believe that is none of your concern sir."

"You know how I feel about you! We've been through so much together, how could you sleep with Havoc?! Don't you know that you could lose your job?!"

"How dare you exploit me in such a way! You do not care about me, so don't you dare say it. You go out on dates with other women, you sleep with other women, did you really expect for me to wait until you were done screwing around? I need to move on Colonel, so please back off."

"You knew we couldn't be in a relationship while we were both employed by the military!"

Hawkeye snorted,"And how dare you accuse me of sleeping with Havoc! He took me out on a date, and that was all. He dropped me back off at my apartment. Nothing happened!"

"Do you really think that I can't see what you two did? You've been throwing glances at each other all morning! Did you really think that I wouldn't notice?" Mustang shouted.

Hawkeye slapped him,"That is enough! I am not your property Colonel Mustang! Grow up, you lost me. You had a chance, and its gone. If Havoc hadn't treated me to dinner, you would still be treating me like a slave."

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm losing my temper. I really do care about you, can't you see that? You went behind my back with your subordinate...I don't want to lose your company, or your love..." He walked to her and hugged her.

She pushed him off her,"Sir, I'm afraid that I can't work under your jurisdiction. You're becoming possessive. Besides, I'm sure that you can have any beautiful woman out there." She walked ahead of him, and Mustang followed in silence.

Havoc lit another smoke, and quickly put it out,"Ugh its so hard!"

Edward looked at him with a worried glance,"What...?"

"I met a girl...and she hates cigarettes...So I'm doin my best to quit for her."

Breda laughed,"When did you meet this girl?"

"Uh, well I've known her for a really long time, its just I finally built up enough courage to ask her out."

"Hey I heard you had dinner with the Lieutenant last night? How was that?" Breda asked.

"You went on a date with Hawkeye?" Ed smiled,"Did she shoot at you?"

Havoc rolled his eyes, but chuckled to keep their stories straight," No, but it was actually quite nice. She's a very nice woman."

"Good to hear." Ed smiled.

The group walked around the whole town, and finally met back up where they first split up. Mustang cleared his throat," Did you guys find anything?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Edward crossed his arms,"This town is completely deserted...Are you sure you got the right town?"

"Yes I'm sure! I'm not an idiot Fullmetal..." Mustangs concern was beginning to escelate," Did you guys check all the buildings?"

Everyone nodded, and than Breda coughed,"Well...there was this dilapidated farm house, but...it didn't seem that important..."

"Which direction?" Mustang growled.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the farm house and Havoc shrugged,"See it doesn't seem that dangerous...Otherwise we would of checked it out."

Mustang found an entrance, and he held up a board while his followers slowly climbed inside. Hawkeye was waiting for her eyes to adjust, but the lighting never changed,"Why is it so dark in here?"

"Yeah, weren't there holes in the roof when we were outside?" Havoc gulped.

Edward felt his hairs begin to stand on the back of his neck,"We shouldn't be in here..."

Breda coughed," Oh my god, what is that smell?"

"Calm down." Mustang felt his way around and grabbed a stick, and by controlling his flame, he lit the stick. The room lit up with an orange glow, and the bodies of the townsfolk lined the roof of the farm house.

Riza grabbed her mouth," Oh my god..."

Havoc felt his stomach quiver, "What the hell is going on? Are those the townspeople?"

"Oh man, who the hell would do this?" Breda shivered.

Edward looked down,"Shit, everyone get the hell out now!"

"What why?" Mustang asked

"Theres a damn human transmutation circle underneath our feet! Get out!" Edward pushed everyone out and as Hawkeye barely made it out, the circle lit up. The farm house fell in on itself, and the dead bodies could be heard moaning in agony.

"What the hell is going on?" Mustang shouted.

Breda covered his ears,"I thought they were dead!?"

Edward growled,"Someone is making a philosophers stone...Who the hell is out there!? Show your goddamn face!"

"I can't believe that message worked..." a mans voice laughed," That dumb ass Furher will believe anything he hears...Chimeras...homunculi...haha! What a fucking joke!"

Mustang shouted,"SHOW YOURSELF!"

A man appeared from beneath the ground right in front of them, and he smiled. "Hi." The mysterious man continued to rise from the ground, his hair an orange flame, and his eyes were like portals of darkness. Red facial hair covered his chin and lips, and he was very tall and muscular. He wore black pants, and a green camouflaged shirt with military like boots. "The name is Lukah. How are you fine folks this afternoon?"

Edward felt his anger rising," What the hell did you do to these townsfolk!?"

Mustang growled," Who the hell are you!?"

"I needed a philosophers stone kid. You wouldn't understand. This town was practically a ghost town before I came here. And I helped this town to be erased from the maps."

Breda challenged," How much do you know about alchemy?"

Lukah laughed,"Alot more than you think. Plant alchemy, alkaheistry, Chinese alchemy do you need more examples? However, I can't seem to find any information on flame alchemy. But I notice that you have some information on it don't you?" he grinned at Mustang.

"Too bad all that knowledge isn't enough to keep you alive!" Mustang snapped his fingers sending a fire wall towards the muscular man.

Lukah simply laughed as the flames dissipated after touching his body. Mustang gawked, "It didn't even phase him..."

Havoc snapped his clip in, "How is that possible? Nothing can survive those flames..."

Hawkeye kept her eyes focused on the towering Lukah. She noticed how his feet were placed having no concern about being hurt; How his eyes gleamed with darkness, and the fact that Lukah's hands twitched everytime Mustang snapped his fingers like he was studying their moves and was anticipating their every attack. Edward clapped his hands and transmuted his arm, "This bastard is going down!" He charged and Lukah smiled.

Hawkeye gasped and shot her pistol at Lukah, piercing his left shoulder, "Don't Ed, its a trap!"

Edward snarled and managed to stop himself before he got closer, "How do you know?!"

Hawkeye kept her eyes focused, "I've been watching him, and he's been watching how you and the Colonel plan your attacks. He's studying us."

Lukah smiled, "You're awfully smart lady. Too bad I wasn't keeping much of an eye on you three back there. Bad mistake on my part, that fucking bullet hurt like shit. But I can't be having any of those attacks again." Lukah ran towards the soldiers with his palms glowing blue.

Breda dodged the approaching man and fired his pistol, "Watch out!"

Hawkeye quickly noted all her possible escape routes and held her ground. She kept firing her rounds until he got close enough to punch she managed to duck and roll out of the way to launch herself back up and keep firing.

Havoc fired his rounds too, "A little help would be nice Colonel!"

Mustang snapped his fingers, releasing balls of flames towards Lukah, while Edward clapped and slapped his hands into the ground sending up spikes of earth hurdling towards the man.

Lukah kept dodging every attack with precise accuracy, and he laughed, "This is the most fun I've had in ages! Man am I sure glad I ran into you guys." With every twist and turn he got closer and closer to Mustang, "I'm gonna learn one way or another man. Either hand over that glove and play the easy game. Don't make me take it from you."

"Sorry, I'm not a big fan of that game." Mustang grinned and twisted and turned his body just as Lukah was doing.

"Sorry to hear that. Guess I'll just learn the hard way." Lukah grinned and disappeared beneath the ground in a split second.

Breda panted, "Where did he go?"

"Colonel behind you!" Hawkeye yelled as Lukah reappeared behind Mustang. Lukah smiled as he transmusted the Colonels hand.

Mustang yelled as he felt his flesh beneath the glove burn. Lukah slowly removed the glove from him, and the burning stopped. Mustang fell to the ground and looked at his charred hand.

Lukah growled, "You see, you burned your hand over a piece of shit glove that doesn't even have the complete circle. Why are you called the Flame Alchemist when you don't have any information on fire?!"

Mustang laughed, "I never needed it. I made a promise to someone that I would never let the information get out. All that anyone needs to know about it is right there on that glove."

Lukah tossed it, "Don't give me that bullshit man. I know you have the information, give it to me!"

Hawkeye fired a round that pierced Lukah's head, "Why are you so desperate to learn Flame Alchemy? What purpose will it serve you!?"

Lukah massaged his head, "I crave knowledge. Once I learn all the alchemy in the world, no one will ever be able to stop me!"

Breda laughed, "What makes you think you can learn it all?"

Lukah shot him a menacing glance, "Are you questioning my intelligence?"

Ed ran towards Lukah and gashed his arm, "Come on! Don't be an idiot! In the end, you're going to pay the price! Equivalent Exchange is what alchemy rules under. Without giving back, your going to get yourself killed."

Lukah laughed, "Again, another moron questioning my intelligence. Do you think that I don't know that kid? I ALWAYS give back."

Mustang pulled his other glove from his pocket and snapped his fingers. Lukahs body lit on fire and he screamed. Quickly Mustang scrambled from the madman and joined Edward. Lukah screamed until at last the flames dissipated.

Havoc ran beside Hawkeye, "How the hell do we take this guy down?"

Hawkeye kept her sharp eyes focused, "I don't know, no matter what we throw at him, he just keeps getting back up."

Lukah growled, "Fine, you wanna be a dick about this? I'll force it out of you!" he charged for Mustang and Ed, and before either could react Lukah was right in front of them. His large hands were wrapped around Eds and Mustangs throats, and with no hesitation he began to squeeze.

Breda shot as did Havoc but the bullets seemed to have to effect. Hawkeye was beginning to worry, "We have to get him off before he kills them!" With no hesitation herself she picked up a nearby metal pipe and she charged. Mustang saw her approaching and he couldn't speak, telling her not to come near. Ed saw her too but he knew that if he kept his eyes on her, Lukah would notice.

Lukah felt something hot and painful pierce his stomach. He felt his strength upon the throats he held loosening, and he dropped them. He turned his head and saw Riza. She pulled her pistol and shot once more straight into his forehead. Lukah fell to the ground and slid down the metal pipe.

Mustang and Edward staggered up," W-why would you do that?!" Mustang shouted, "He could of killed you!"

Edward thanked her, "Aw shut up...if it weren't for her, we'd probably be dead."

Lukah groaned and the group slowly turned in horror, "I am so sick and tired of you, you little bitch..."

Hawkeye readied her pistol once more as did Havoc and Breda. Mustang tightened his glove," Back off."

Slowly Lukah rose and he pulled the pipe from his stomach. Red lighting bolts surged from his body, "I keep forgetting to keep my eyes on you." He sharpened the pipe with alchemy and he charged. He used the pipes side to smack Mustang and Edward. They were so taken aback by the force they went flying and were knocked unconscious. Riza dodged his attack, and fired. Havoc and Breda fired as well until Hawkeye shouted at Breda and Havoc, "Get the Colonel and Edward out of here!" she dodged another attack, "Call for backup. I'll distract him!"

Havoc kept firing, "I can't just leave you!"

Breda pulled on his arm, "Come on, you know the Lieutenant is fast. She knows how to handle herself. We gotta get these guys outta here! Their sitting ducks!"

Havoc grimaced, "Be careful!"

They lifted the unconscious bodies and ran for their car a few blocks down. Havoc fought hard to keep his mind from racing about leaving Riza behind. They set their bodies down, and Breda ran for the phone, " Shit, its disconnected." Havoc kicked the car,"Fuck! Okay, we gotta look inside these houses. The Lieutenant is counting on us!"

Hawkeye felt her strength disappearing,'_God does he never get tired?_'

Lukah felt the pipe strike her coat, "Whats wrong sweetie? Getting tired?"

Riza chuckled, "Hardly." She stuck her last clip in, and dodged yet another attack. She opened fire. Lukah laughed as her bullets flew through his flesh and healed.

'_Ugh, I'm wasting my bullets. This is my last clip!_" Riza accidentally slipped up and she felt the sharp end slice through her coat and she felt the tip rip through her flesh. She gasped and fell to the ground.

Lukah laughed, "Getting clumsy now aren't you?" He walked over to her and was about to slice her again when she rolled and dodged, "That's just one mistake." She fired a round that went inside his eye. Lukah screamed and covered his eye. But a few seconds later it was back.

She was about to fire another round when her gun jammed, "Wha-?"

Lukah sliced her coat once more and the tattered jacket fell. Lukah laughed and kept trying to hit her with the metal pipe and slice her flesh until she fell and rolled over and red markings other than blood stood out. The slicing Lukah had done ripped holes in her shirt large enough for him to see transmutation letters.

"What do you have on your back?" Lukah asked suddenly intrigued by the young woman.

"It's nothing that concerns you!"she shouted. She felt a powerful hit to her back, and she crashed into a dilapidated home. She saw her world begin to vanish and reappear. She lay there unable to move. Lukah stood above her and ripped the back of her shirt off.

Lukahs powerful laughed echoed, "So YOU were the one that had the full information on flame alchemy." He lifted her up by her shirt collar and stared into her beautiful cherry eyes, "You are quite enchanting...I'd love to study you." he chuckled darkly.

Havoc no longer heard gunshots and he knew something was wrong. " Breda! Did you get a hold of the office?"

"Yeah, squad cars on their way!" Breda rushed back. ," I don't hear her shots anymore. Do you think he killed her?"

Havoc glared at him, "Don't you dare think that!"

"Geez, sorry...Did something happen between you guys?" Breda asked picking up on his new personality.

"No, its just, I can't leave her there! She's a girl. The Colonel and Ed could barely take him. I gotta go back!"

"Look, she gave us orders to wait here. She's our next superior. We have to follow her orders!"

The sirens could be heard, and Havoc smiled," Finally!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hawkeye felt his large fingers feel around her tattoo, as if just touching it would give him the information he needed. She began to fight back, and tried to release herself of his grip.

He slapped her with his free hand, and she felt her world vibrate. " Get off me..." She managed to speak.

"Nah, listen babe...I gotta read your tattoo, and it'd be best if you stay still. Don't make me hurt you in a way that wouldn't be very fun for you." said Lukah.

As he studied the tattoo, he growled, "Half the thing looks burnt. Where the hell is my information?"

She laughed with her face in the dirt, "I had someone burn it off. I knew one day it would pay off, it kept assholes like you from ever knowing the truth about flame alchemy!"

Lukah sighed," Why must the pretty ones like to play hard to get? Listen sweetie, I ain't no perv, all I want is information. You gonna give me what I need to know or not? I don't wanna hurt a pretty lady."

Riza felt his weight begin to crush her, as his knee rested on her lower neck, and his large heavy hand rested on her shoulders, she felt her air begin to decrease, and she heard her fathers words in her head,_' Riza, you must never let anyone know the secrets of flame alchemy. Once someone learns it all, its possible for one man to destroy the world.'_

She growled," No I won't tell you anything."

Lukah rolled his eyes," Alright. Gotta do this the hard way baby." He lifted her up and threw her as far as her body would go. She hit the dirt with a loud thud, and she felt her head throb to the point of where it felt like it would explode. Lukah winced himself," Ya see? I told you I didn't wanna hurt you, but did ya listen?"

She couldn't breathe, but managed to shout," And what good...would torturing me, or killing me...do?"

"I assume nothing...You're a pretty hard one to crack..." He walked over to her and lifted her again," Just tell me. I don't like killing women."

"Never." She spit into his face, and Lukah lost his temper.

"Bitch. Alright fine. Guess I'll have to kill you." He began to squeeze her throat and Riza began to claw at his arms, trying to break free. Her head felt so heavy, and she felt pathetic. _'So I die right here? After everything I've been through and I die here...'_

"FREEZE!" The officers shouted. There were about 15 armed soldiers, and Havoc and Breda were amoung them. Lukah sighed still squeezing Rizas throat," Easy man..."

Mustang and Edward woke, and saw the situation around them. Quickly Mustang jumped to his feet," I gotta save her!" He readied his glove, but Edward stopped him," Are you crazy? You'll kill her too!"

"I can't let him kill her!" shouted Roy.

"He won't. Not with that many soldiers. Come on!" Edward began to jog towards the small squadron.

Riza was beginning to black out, when at last Lukah dropped her. Instantly she began gasping and coughing. Her body felt limp, and she couldn't move.

Lukah clapped his hands, and he transmuted a sword from nearby wood. He grinned a toothy smile, and he raised the sword and was ready to impale Riza.

"FIRE!" The soldieres began to release their ammo, firing 10 shots a second into his armored body. Lukah winced and grimaced. Riza managed to crawl away, and she felt hands on her shoulders, and she flinced.

She looked up, and she saw Havoc," Hey, its okay. Keep your head down. Come on!" He gently helped her up and they ran behind the barrcade of soldiers.

Lukah watched his prize run away, and as a bullet or two whizzed through his head, he smiled to himself," Guess I acted to rashly...I forgot I knew how to do that... See you soon...blondie..." and with that Lukah disappeared into the earth.

The soldiers ran towards where he was and felt the dirt, and it was hard and compact. Edward rushed over," Lieutenant, are you okay?"

"I guess so..."

Mustang walked over," He left bruises on your neck."

"Well you and Edward have got some as well..."

Havoc noticed her back, and realized no one was looking their way, and he saw her pink bra clasps. Quickly he took off his military jacket and handed it to her," Here."

She took it and quickly put it on," Thank you."

Mustang shot him and evil glance, but no one noticed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward insisted. "I mean, that was one tough bastard. And your covered with scrapes and cuts. He noticed she was bleeding," And you're bleeding!"

Riza looked at her side," Yes, he used alchemy to sharpen a steel pipe, and I let my guard down. It's not that deep..."

The Fuhrer arrived and stepped out of a vehicle, " Colonel Mustang, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant Havoc, Second Lieutenant Breda, and Fullmetal...I'd like you five to come with me. I want to know exactly what happened here."

As they neared him, Bradley noticed Riza was bleeding, "Lieutenant, I suggest you get medical attention first. In my office in an hour."

Riza saluted," Yes sir!"

Back at the office Bradley growled, "A fake phone call...And a philosophers stone...I see now...very well. I'll have my men look further into this Lukah. You five are relieved of duties today. Report back in on Monday, seeing as today is Friday."

"Sir!" they all shouted.

Mustang limped to his office and Edward smiled as his brother shook his head," Brother, I told you to be safe!"

"Hey, at least Winry won't yell at me. No busted automail this time." he chuckled.

Breda followed Mustang, but Hawkeye hadn't said a word since they left Bradley's office.

Havoc gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Whats wrong."

Riza turned and she shrugged," Nothing...I...guess I'm just a little worn out from the fight."

Havoc frowned," Yeah, you got banged up pretty bad. Luckily you were right about your stab wound."

"Yes, just a simple stitch...Although my head hurts really bad..."

Together the pair got their things from the office and bid their goodbyes for the rest of the week to the other soldiers. Mustang caught Hawkeye's eye, and she quickly averted her eyes. Mustang cleared his throat, " Hawkeye. I need a word with you."

Havoc had spoken to her before and told her he would wait for her outside the building and walk her home. She nodded at Havoc as everyone cleared the room. She followed Mustang into his office.

"Sir?" she asked.

"I won't let Havoc have you. You know I love you." he tried to kiss her. But Riza knew how to get herself out of this situation. She quickly kneed him, and he succumbed to the pain surging through his legs and stomach. He let go, and Riza frowned," I told you that you were becoming possessive sir. I cannot be with you. I am not dating Havoc, nor am I dating you. I think its best if I transfer to another jurisdiction." She opened his door when she heard Roy sigh.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll control myself from here on out. I have to admit I lost you, and its my fault for never paying any attention to you beyond being my Lieutenant. I have failed you and your father. I can't forgive myself."

Hawkeye mearly rolled her eyes at Mustangs pathetic attempts to fool her,"I'll see you Monday sir."

When she got outside, she noticed Havoc wasn't there. She sighed slightly hurt, but nontheless she walked home. She felt the chill of the approaching night, and she quickened her pace.

Upon arriving home, she opened her apartment keys and sat on her sofa. She didn't turn on the lights, and the ticking clock echoed through out the room. She began to think about what just happened to her.

She sighed, "What a complete mess this is...I can't believe I neary died today. That man was like no other. He wasn't a homunculus nor was he human. He had so many philosophers stones, I'm surprised none of them have recoiled on him..."

A knock at her door caused her to jump," Riza? Are you home?"

She felt her heart ache," What is he doing here?" She opened the door, and she laughed at Havoc standing with roses. She took them," Why did you bring me these?"

He shrugged with a smile, "My way of saying sorry I had to leave you alone on the field earlier. I'm just glad your okay. Plus, I was wondering if you'd want to go have a small bite to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry right now."

Havoc still handed her the roses, "Well you can still take these".

Riza smiled and she opened her door for him to come in. They sat on her couch, and began talking about why Lukah had been so imposing, wanting to know more about fire alchemy, and after a while, they were snuggling on the couch.

She gently pushed him off," I need a bath. If you don't mind waiting."

"I'll be right here when you get out."

She smiled," Okay."

Havoc waited and waited, and he jumped at Hayates paw scratching his foot," Damn, you scared me boy. How are you?"

Hayate barked, and jumped onto his lap. Havoc chuckled and began to pet the innocent dog. Hawkeye finally turned off the water and she began to dry herself. She winced at the cuts on her back. She threw on sweat pants, changed her gauze patch, and put on an old military shirt. She grabbed her pink robe and she walked out.

"Listen," she began.

Havoc half winced himself, knowing what that word usually led up to, a break up, "Yeah?"

"I'm a little worried about Lukah attacking Central."

Havoc silently breathed out, "Why?"

She shrugged," Well, he has so much power, I can understand why he would want to. More power...And he wants one of the more powerful powers, fire alchemy...and I have the information he needs. Roy does as well, but he cannot possibly know as much as I do"

"Why though? I don't understand."

She sat on her couch and she told him to lift her shirt up. He saw what she meant," So this tattoo holds the secrets of fire alchemy?"

"Yes. Thats why I know he'll come back. I'm not very worried, but it bothers me."

"If it makes you feel comfortable, I can stay the night with you."

"Ok."

Jean smiled, "I'll sleep on the couch. You go on and head to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Jean." She pecked him on the cheek.


End file.
